<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Time in the World by The_Wretched_Art_of_Nocturne (Duckfeet_Mcgee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591773">All the Time in the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckfeet_Mcgee/pseuds/The_Wretched_Art_of_Nocturne'>The_Wretched_Art_of_Nocturne (Duckfeet_Mcgee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, I can't get it till CHRISTMAS, I'm back, Lesbian Disaster Cadence Blackburn, Pre-Relationship, So here we are, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, basically just me projecting on cadence for 12 pages, hawthorne is best boy, oh well, this is to cope with the depression of not getting hollowpox yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckfeet_Mcgee/pseuds/The_Wretched_Art_of_Nocturne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadence's breath hitched a little, and she forced herself to act casual, leaning against the doorframe in attempted nonchalance. "Morrigan sent you?" she asked, cursing the squeak in her voice. She was <em>fine</em>, totally chill. Morrigan was contacting her for the first time since the ghastly market and she was being very cool about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, some in-between scenes from the summer of book two, feat. Cadence, the useless lesbian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cadence Blackburn/Morrigan Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Time in the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy all! I've been staying off the Nevermoor fandom for a bit, trying to avoid Hollowpox spoilers, but I just HAD to come post this! It brought me a lot of joy to write!</p>
<p>I'm a little blown away that anyone actually READ my last fic, let alone commented or kudo'd so THANK YOU to all the people who did that! It made my little writer heart melt to see you all had such nice things so say &lt;3</p>
<p>Also, Cadence might seem a little OOC in this, but I promise I have my reasons, and I'll explain in the end notes if it really bothers you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cadence had been sitting in the living room, quietly minding her own business, when there was a loud knock on the door. And not the front door, nor the door between this room and the kitchen. No, it was a door that only meant one thing, and that thing was trouble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What would the blackmailers make her do? She didn’t have any particular talents like the others, unless mesmerism and brooding counted. They’d probably make her hypnotize someone, which almost felt like cheating her task. It was too easy. Either way, she sat up to meet her destiny, marking her book and pressing her fingertip on the glowing thumbprint. Throwing the door open, she was prepared for an empty platform and a note. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cadence!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was decidedly <em>not</em> prepared for an overenthusiastic Hawthorne Swift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, whoops,” he said jovially, running a hand through his mess of brown curls, “Guess you weren’t expecting me so close, huh? Nice door though, is green your favorite color? ‘Cause Morrigan thinks it’s by favorite colors, but mine’s orange and I’m pretty sure my favorite color’s purple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Green’s probably my favorite.” Cadence replied, shaking off her confusion. Hawthorne was certainly odd, but he was friendly and seemed to be making an actual effort to get to know her. The least she could do was be nice, even if he was prone to forgetting. Her eyes widened in sudden realization. “Hawthorne, did you...remember to come here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He winced a little, and Cadence’s heart plummeted. Of course, it had been too much to hope for another friend. “Not quite.” he said sadly, shifting from foot to foot. “I did remember you when I read your name, but if Morrigan hadn’t done me a note I probably wouldn’tve come”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence’s breath hitched a little, and she forced herself to act casual, leaning against the doorframe in attempted nonchalance. “Morrigan sent you?” she asked, cursing the squeak in her voice. She was <em>fine</em>, totally chill. Morrigan was contacting her for the first time since the ghastly market and she was being very cool about it. It wasn’t like she’d been agonizing over her for weeks or anything. Not at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Hawthorne continued, oblivious to her internal struggles. “She sent me ‘cause she’s locked out of the platform, but the whole unit’s been invited to the Deucalion for Saturday.” He rummaged through his pocket for a moment before pulling out a fancy envelope, slightly crumpled from the journey, and handing it to her. Shut with a black wax seal shaped like a little crow, Cadence could hardly believe the letter was for her. But there was her name, neatly written in dark ink on the back, ocular proof that Morrigan Crow wanted to see her again. Saturday. Cadence looked back to Hawthorne, nodding with a grin. “I’ll be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Love, Morrigan.</em> Cadence must have read those words a thousand times in the days leading up to Saturday. <em>Love, Morrigan.</em> Was that a normal way to sign off a letter? Certainly, it wasn’t <em>abnormal,</em> but maybe it was a little more affectionate than expected, especially given their rocky relationship. Did she sign off all the letters that way? <em>Love, Morrigan.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping up onto the platform, Cadence hooked her brolly and went flying, gripping it tightly as she zipped towards the Deucalion. She’d never been there herself, but her parents had gone once and described it as “delightfully chaotic”. Suffice to say, Cadence was excited, if a little skeptical. Whizzing above Mifflin street and over the river Jurro, she was practically vibrating in anticipation. Granted, not <em>all</em> of her enthusiasm was for the hotel, but who was counting?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rounding onto Caddisfly avenue Cadence caught her first glimpse of the famed hotel, a brilliant marquee of little twinkle lights proclaiming ‘HOTEL DEUCALION’  in bold letters. A huge smile found its way onto her face. Yes, she was excited to see Morrigan, but even without that, she was going to be spending a whole day in the swankiest hotel in Nevermoor. She hopped off, closing her brolly with a snap. This was going to be epic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Hawthorne?” Cadence asked, watching Morrigan run off to get snacks and a board game. “Were you aware of just how deplorable the rest of our unit is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, solemn for the first time she’d seen. “Half of them wouldn’t even take the letters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence sighed. She’d expected as much after the first hour. “What a bunch of pricks”. Even the strawberry smoke (for brightness of temperament) rolling in in thick clouds couldn’t lift her mood. Sure, <em>she’d</em> enjoyed her day, spending time with Morrigan and Hawthorne on the pool island, or at the ice cream bar, or in any of the other ridiculous rooms the Deucalion had to offer. But it clear as day that Morrigan was upset. And it just wasn’t fair, that Morrigan who tried <em>so hard</em> seemed to have the rottenest luck. It made her <em>furious.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what this means though,” Hawthorne said, interrupting her bout of righteous anger. A wicked grin split his face as he wiggled his fingers like an evil mastermind. “It’s time for petty revenge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence felt her own devilish smirk rising up to meet his. Hawthorne had the <em>best</em> ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since that day, Cadence had become a fairly regular fixture at the Hotel Deucalion. So much so that a couple of the staff, namely Kedgeree and Martha were starting to get to Hawthorne-levels of Cadence recognition. And it was...nice. Really nice, actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Morrigan spent most mornings swimming in the massive hotel pool, playing with the animals in the pet conservatory, and examining the oddest substances they could find in the things-in-jars room (the winner thus far had been a vial of liquified duck feathers. <em>Why</em> Jupiter had that they still hadn’t figured out). Then in the afternoon Hawthorne would come in from his lessons, and they would either play board games or cause as much chaos as possible while still getting Cadence home for dinner. Or, on a good day, both. It was <em>great.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>That morning, she and Morrigan had decided to see whether or not they could get onto the chandelier in the High-Ceilinged Room. It had been a great success, and they’d even had the forethought to bring gingersnaps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just saying”, Morrigan defended passionately, munching on a tiny ginger snap dragon, “Bad Bazan is a multi-faceted character, and he doesn’t deserve to be treated like a villain!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence shook her head, clicking her tongue in disappointment. One thing she’d learned in her newfound friendship with Morrigan was that they had incredibly different opinions when it came to literature. “That might have been true for the <em>first</em> book” she conceded, grabbing a ginger snap-ing turtle from the box. “But you’re forgetting what he did to Pinta. He’s <em>evil</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morrigan opened her mouth to rebut, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat down below. “Hello there Miss Morrigan, Miss Cadence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Kedge” Morrigan said cheerily, tilting her head back to look at him upside-down. Cadence turned to face him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Kedgeree” she called out, cupping her hands around her mouth, “What news?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The concierge walked over to the incredibly tall and fabulously unsafe ladder they had used and started his own climb up. “Dame Chanda wanted me to let you know there’s a big thunderstorm brewing in the rain room. Should be good fun, if you’re interested. Although, I suppose you wouldn’t be, Miss Cadence. And another letter’s in for you, Miss Morrigan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morrigan groaned, flopping down dramatically as Kedgeree continued his ascent. It really <em>was</em> an awfully long ladder. Cadence reached into the bag once more, pulling out a ginger snap decision (a cookie in the shape of a ginger-person in deep contemplation). Kedgeree popped up, cheerful face red with exertion. She silently handed him the cookie and he nodded, passing her Morrigans’ letter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s from a young man named Mahir, Miss”, said Kedgeree, looking amused. “Is he in your unit as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes”, Morrigan said sulkily, grabbing her letter and reading it with a frown as Kedgeree began his unsteady descent. Cadence watched both in concern. Kedgeree finally made it to the ground, leaving with a little salute. Meanwhile, Morrigan’s state seemed not to have improved, as she scowled deeply at the note in her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s in the letter?” Cadence questioned as Morrigan folded it and put it in her pocket. She furrowed her brows. “He’s not saying anything rude is he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, nothing like that,” Morrigan said, shaking her head. “In fact just the opposite. Since yesterday I’ve gotten apology letters from Archan, Anah, Francis, and now Mahir for missing that pool party thing. It’s odd though, that was <em>weeks</em> ago.” Morrigan put her hand to her chin like the little snap decision man, and Cadence couldn’t help but laugh. <em>Success.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hawthorne and I may have something to do with that” Cadence admitted with a grin, watching Morrigans’ eyebrows shoot up. She leaned forward, making a little <em>continue</em> gesture in apparent impatience. Cadence chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We <em>may</em> have rigged the cookie jar to make the whole unit speak in limericks for the day...and turn purple. I suppose they’re feeling pretty regretful now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morrigans’ jaw had dropped halfway through the explanation, and now she was staring at her, stock-still with eyes wide as dinner plates. Cadence shifted uncomfortably. “You...” Morrigan started, voice strange, “You organized a revenge plot...for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we not have?” Cadence asked wincing. “I’m sorry, we should have asked first, but you were so upset and we just wanted-oof!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morrigan tackled her into a hug, tiny arms squeezing her near to bursting. The chandelier lurched wildly, but honestly, plummeting to death in the arms of Morrigan Crow didn’t seem like such a bad way to go. Morrigan didn’t seem to mind much either, gripping her even harder and practically buzzing with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much! This is just- I mean, I can’t believe you did that for <em>me!</em> No one’s ever avenged me before!” Here Morrigan pulled away suddenly, leaving Cadence dizzy. Morrigans’ dark eyes, shining with happiness seemed to pierce through her, stealing the breath from her lungs and pinning her to the floor (or rather, chandelier). “Thank you, Cadence”, she said sincerely, squeezing Cadences’ hands between her two smaller ones. “It really means a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence knew the smile on her face was probably big and goofy and entirely unlike her, but really, what else was she supposed to do when Morrigan looked at her like <em>that.</em> She couldn’t wait to see her reaction to <em>Hawthornes’</em> prank. She’d probably combust from sheer joy. Morrigan tucked her hair behind her ears almost sheepishly, before fixing Cadence with an imploring glance. “So, about that thunderstorm…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence rolled her eye fondly, swinging herself over the edge of the chandelier and onto the ladder. For Morrigan Crow, she would brave a thousand miserable rain rooms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And since my warrior is riding a combat-ostrich, I get a plus-seven bonus and loot your town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A technicality!” Frank fumed, throwing a stack of treasure cards towards a grinning Morrigan. The vampire-dwarf was always happy to play with them, but much less happy to <em>lose</em> to them, Cadence had noticed. And this round of <em>Battle for Nevermoor</em> had been particularly unkind to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Consulting her own cards, Cadence sent Jack a wicked grin before rearranging a couple pieces on the board. “I send my warlock into Jacks’ swampy marsh, and using my reanimate card”, she slapped the card down onto the table, watching in satisfaction as his face crumpled in despair. “I summon a skeleton army, and kill half his troops.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack honest-to-god <em>whimpered</em> as she flicked his pieces off the board. Morrigan offered her a fist, and Cadence didn’t hesitate to fist-bump in triumph. Things were great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, all!” Martha called, bustling into the room with a loaded tea cart. “Scones just finished baking, but I can keep them warming if you’re busy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need, Martha,” Jack said sardonically, “Morrigan and Cadence are about a turn away from finishing the rest of us off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morrigan smirked at that, sharing a conspiratorial smile with Cadence. It set her heart pounding, which made her want to smack herself in the face. She was <em>hopeless.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What fun! Good luck girls!” Martha encouraged, shooting them a thumbs up before retreating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My turn!” Hawthorne exclaimed, making the most Hawthorne move possible by moving his adventurer into the monster caves. “Now I’ll roll the dice to find a dragon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack facepalmed, Frank huffed, and Cadence couldn’t help but laugh. Some things never changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence was lying on her bed, contemplating her ceiling at one in the morning when she decided to stop chiding herself. She knew from the sly looks that Jack and Martha gave her that she wasn’t fooling them, and really, there was no use in pretending any longer, even if just to herself. She had a crush on Morrigan Crow. A <em>crush.</em> How strange was that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say that Cadence was romantically inexperienced was probably the understatement of the age. And while in every other area of life she liked to be direct to the point of abrasive, something about Morrigan made her hesitant. Maybe it was because there was no safety net with her, no way to mesmerize her mistakes away. Or maybe it was just her inexperience with romance in general. Either way, the thought of being her usual blunt self with Morrigan made her feel queasy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence sighed, turning over and burrowing deeper into her quilt. It was so <em>frustrating!</em> Summer was almost over and she still hadn’t found the guts to make her feelings known. But then again...what was the rush?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t want to scare Morrigan away. In fact, on a list of things that Cadence wanted, that was probably one of the <em>lowest</em> ranking things, right under shaving her head and joining a mariachi band. And while she had only just turned 13, Morrigan wasn’t even there yet. It was a little silly to be rushing herself when they had <em>years</em> left in school together. So maybe, just this once, she could take things slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence smiled to herself, snuggling deeper into the blankets. After all, Morrigan was definitely worth waiting for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was today then?” Cadence asked, striding into the smoking room, currently full of rich chocolatey smoke (for profound contentment). Morrigan perked up from her spot on the sofa, eyes bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was fantastic! They put us in the greenhouse today, and a Pithia Plant grabbed Professor Onstald and tried to digest him! We had to call an emergency botanist in and everything! And at lunch, Martha didn’t even give him crackers with his soup!” At this Morrigan sighed, stretching out on the couch like a contented cat. “How about you?” Midnight hair falling wildly around her face and dark eyes shining with joy, Cadence couldn’t help but freeze a bit at the sight of her, familiar heat rushing to her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine”, she hummed noncommittally, settling on the couch a respectable distance away. “Same old, same old.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morrigan nodded, humming a little in satisfaction. She gave Cadence an appraising look before scooting her whole body down, throwing her legs across Cadence’s lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence could almost <em>feel</em> her brain frying, sparks and smoke and loud warning alarms blaring out her ears. Her hands fluttered around uselessly. Morrigans’ <em>legs</em>, all purple-socked and black skirted were sprawled across her. <em>There was no protocol for this.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cadence?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head snapped up. <em>Of course</em> Morrigan had caught her staring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right!” she declared, too loud and too enthusiastic, even to her own ears. Shoving Morrigan’s legs off, she stood up, offering her a hand. “Wanna go get muffins?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure!” Morrigan grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging them off towards the kitchens. Morrigan’s hand was almost too cold for someone with a personality so warm. <em>Maybe she’s anemic</em>, Cadence mused, trying to ignore how perfectly their fingers interlocked. <em>She is pretty pale.</em> Morrigan squeezed her hand and Cadence started, eyes snapping to the girl beside her. Morrigan just smiled, looking away. <em>Alrighty then.</em> It was fine, very chill. Cadence could deal with hand-holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They held hands all the way to the kitchen. And if Cadence thought about that for hours before going to sleep that night, then that was really her business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence collapsed onto her bed with a groan, squishing her face into a pillow. <em>Today</em> had been...wonderful she supposed, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be exhausted. Despite the Murgatroyd being more of a menace than usual and the perpetual Morrigan-shaped whole in their unit, today had been an uncommonly good day for Cadence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her personal favorite class, Murder, Backstabbery, and Betrayal: A Beginner's Guide, they’d mapped out theoretical assassinations and how to avoid them, and her lecture on the ethics of unnimal cloning with Mr. Quister had been uncommonly riveting. To top it all off, both Miss Cheery and Hawthorne had said hello to her completely unprompted this morning. It had been a good day. But that didn’t mean she didn’t want to fall into bed and sleep for the next thousand years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cadence!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grunted, turning over and closing her eyes. <em>Maybe if I just ignore her…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cadence Lenore Blackburn, get down here this instant!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She supposed it was too much to ask for a peaceful afternoon. Cracking her back and stretching rather dramatically, she ambled downstairs, towards her mum’s increasingly loud summons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CADENCE-oh, there you are.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mum currently seemed to be doing a rather spot-on impersonation of a tornado, running around the room in a frenzy and shoving things into her bulky purse. Tying her loose curls back with a headband and clipping a nametag to her chest, mum suddenly darted forwards, grabbing Cadence into a bone-crushing hug and planting a kiss on top of her head, quite the feat for someone almost a head shorter than her. “Food’s in the freezer, your father’ll be home by seven, and for god’s sake, answer your door! It’s about to fall off its hinges!” she exclaimed, fixing Cadence with her signature unimpressed stare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” she questioned, but her mum was already out the door, stopping only to grab her brolly and blow Cadence a kiss. Turning back towards the living room, Cadence couldn’t see what her mum was talking about. Her door was being perfectly-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BANG! BANG! BANG!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence jumped, heart in her throat. Oh. So <em>that’s</em> what mum meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking it off, Cadence walked over to the door. Who did that person think they were, making such a racket? Brows firmly set, Cadence pressed her fingerprint against the matching <em>W</em> on her door, fully prepared to give the person a piece of her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...only for Morrigan Crow to come barreling into her, nearly knocking her clean off her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CADENCE!” Morrigan squealed, launching herself into Cadence’s arms with a surprising amount of force. “CADENCE, <em>I’M BACK IN THE SOCIETY!!!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oof!” Cadence grunted, stumbling back in a vain attempt to keep them both upright. Morrigan was practically <em>vibrating</em> under her hands, arms wrapped tight around Cadence’s neck and feet dangling off the ground. <em>Morrigan is in my house. Morrigan is in my house, HUGGING ME.</em> The thought was so distracting it took her a moment to process. “YOU’RE BACK IN SCHOOL?!?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“YES!”</em> Morrigan giggled, stepping back to do a little happy dance involving a lot of jumping and waving her hands around. It was, objectively, the most adorable thing Cadence had seen in her life. “Onstald wrote a rather <em>glowing</em> letter of recommendation, I think he was growing quite tired of the Deucalion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder why.” she deadpanned, struggling against a grin. Morrigan laughed and <em>oh</em>, nothing in the world felt quite as good as causing Morrigan’s laugh, like millions of little fizzy champagne bubbles rising up from her stomach and filling up her heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose we’ll never know” Morrigan teased, looking up in dramatic resignation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like your door, by the way,” Morrigan said suddenly, eyes bright. “Would you say that green’s your favorite color?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cadence couldn’t hold back her laugh. “Yes, I’d say”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morrigan gave an enthusiastic <em>woop woop</em>, pumping her fist in the air, and Cadence was just so <em>fond,</em> she could almost feel herself melting through the floor. Filled with sudden courage, she reached out, grabbing Morrigan’s free hand into her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It should have felt awkward. It should have been completely out of left field, and randomly timed and confusing. Instead, it felt inevitable, as though it was the most normal thing to do. Like nothing else could have happened. Morrigan’s wove their fingers together, and Cadence thought the contrast between Morrigan’s pale hands and her own dark ones might have been the prettiest thing in the world. “Wanna stay for dinner?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morrigan smiled, squeezing their interlocking hands. “I’d like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so there they were, her and Morrigan, eating lo mein and laughing about nothing, making snarky remarks about their professors and dancing around Cadence’s kitchen. She could feel them, toeing the line between friendship and something more, standing on the diving board, poised above the deep end. And honestly, Cadence was fine with that. Sure Morrigan’s smile made everything ok, and holding hands felt like an aneurysm, but at the end of the day, Morrigan wasn’t even thirteen yet. They were still just kids, and Cadence was fine leaving this thing unspoken for a little while longer. They could take it slow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, they had all the time in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's my explanation for how Cadence is acting, and why it's a little different than in the books. So, in the books we all know that Cadence is an absolute badass, she never hesitates or questions herself, absolutely FULL of confidence. But she's never careless, she only acts that way bc she knows she has it covered. And she definitely doesn't seem like the sort to take uncalculated risks. So, now that she's faced with a situation where she can't really do anything to alter the outcome, I definitely think she'd be a bit more cautious and hesitant. Idk, that's just how I see her character, maybe that's just me projecting lol</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and I'll love you forever~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>